Ultimate Truth or Dare
by 2supersmart
Summary: Roy and Riza decide to help Ed and Winry get together with a little game. What exactly has Mustang gotten himself into? Pairings: Edwin, Royai nearing the end. [Complete]
1. Dare or Dare

**A/N:** This is my first crack on fanfics, so constructive criticism welcome.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own FMA or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter One: Dare or dare 

It was an ordinary day for Edward Elric. Still looking for the philosopher's stone and a way to restore Al's body. Too bad a certain 'self-absorbed colonel' just HAD to ruin it. He was to go to Central to receive yet another petty assignment, or so it would seem to Ed. So there they were, stuck on a train for a couple of hours. Little did Ed know that Roy and Riza had something hidden up their sleeves.

"Why does that Bastard Colonel have to see us now of all times! We were so close to finding more clues to the stone!" an angered Ed yelled to no one in particular.

"Nii-san..."

"I can just picture it now, 'How's the search for the philosophers stone going Full metal? Really? No progress, how long must you waste the military's money for this wild goose chase? Full metal? Full metal! Oh there you are, I couldn't see you there. What are you doing, sitting down? No? My mistake.' Ugh! He just pisses me off!"

That was how it was the whole train ride, Ed and his ranting and mumbling about Colonel Mustang and how he could be looking for the philosopher's stone instead. Poor Al, listening to him the whole time, sometimes he wished he COULD sleep, that way he would be able to have an excuse to miss out on some things his brother was saying.

Finally, the train pulled up at the Central Train Station and there he was, in all his sparkling glory; Major Armstrong. Edward winced at the thought of being squished in the backseat of the car with Al AND not to mention, the bulky man Armstrong with his muscles and sparkles filling up nearly the whole car.

_Stupid Colonel, he could've sent someone else to pick us up, but NO, he just HAD to pick Armstrong_, Ed thought to himself.

So, by the time they had gotten to the building, Al was picking out purpley-pink sparkles that got stuck in his armor and Ed was as flat as a piece of paper. It turns out there were two people that came along with Armstrong in the front seats; so guess where Al, Ed and Armstrong sat? What's that you say? In the back? Yes, you're right! Why he needed three people to escort him to a place he's been a million times before is what threw him off.

Just as he thought the day couldn't get any worse, once he entered the building a bullet was shot right above his head.

"Taisa, Edward is going to come through those doors any minute now and you have still yet to finish cleaning up the place! Oh Edward, you're here," First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said as she saw the vertically challenged boy.

"Oh Full metal, I suppose you've come to hear your new mission," stated the ebony haired colonel.

"No, I just felt like visiting my favourite Colonel of all time and take a break looking for the philosophers stone...OF COURSE I CAME TO HEAR THE MISSION!" yelled Ed.

"Temper, temper hagane no. Follow me into my office"

"Grr…" They made their way into Roy's office with Riza following behind them.

"So what's my mission Colonel?" Ed asked in a pissed off tone.

"Well, it's not exactly a mission..."

"WHAT! You mean you dragged us back here for no reason when we could be looking for the philosopher's stone!?"

"Well not exactly, Al could you step out for a moment, I have some personal issues I would like to discuss with Hagane no."

Al's eyes shot over to his brother. "Just go Al, I'll meet you outside, the faster this is over with the faster we can start looking to the philosophers stone again" And with that he left the room.

"Edward, I have a proposition"

"Yes...get on with it man! I don't have all day!"

"I propose a game of ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE and as real men, we don't pick truth, so technically it's DARE OR DARE!" Roy boomed. Riza just sweat dropped at his stupidity. Of course, Ed being the proud teen he was, couldn't resist this challenge.

"Okay deal, how do you play?"

"Well we both dare each other to do something and the first one to finish the dare wins, but the one who loses, has to wear this," Roy held up a dog suit, "for a week and follow around the person the other chooses. There will be 3 rounds, best 2 out of 3 wins. You can tell anyone the dare AFTER you finish it."

"So what's my dare?"

"YOU," Mustang emphasized the word, "will have to...oh I know! You will have to accompany Armstrong to his home and listen to his ENTIRE family line and stories! Muhahaha!"

Ed's faced paled, almost as if all the blood drained out of it. Then a brilliant idea popped into his head. Roy saw the smirk and decided to ask.

"What are you smiling about Full metal?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that now it's time for ME to dare YOU to do something." Roy was now curious on what would be worse than Armstrong, he shivered at the thought.

"Okay Full metal, what is my dare?"

"I dare you to...ask Hughes about Elysia and volunteer to put all his pictures in albums, in order! Oh and one more thing, you can't burn him..." Roy looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Then a light bulb turned on in his head. _What if there were no pictures to put in order?_ He thought. He pictured of all Hughes' pictures burning into ashes. "...Or burn the pictures" Ed added as he saw the Colonel's grin. Mustang promptly went back to his 'ghost' mode.

What had these two gotten themselves into?

**TBC?**

* * *

Tell me what you think, please review. 


	2. One Zero

Thanks for the reviews, even though there were only a few, it boosted my confidence, so I'm going to update, one a day most likely.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA etc...

* * *

Chapter Two: one-zero

A few weeks had passed by and Edward was at the Armstrong mansion. If you looked at him, you could swear he was rotting, he had the flies buzzing around his head and everything. Spending weeks at a time there listening to the giants take turns telling their stories of the generations before them while the other took a break was excruciatingly painful for the spunky golden-haired boy. So, you can imagine the look on his face when it was all over.

At the Hughes residence was also an exhausted Roy with millions of cuts all over his hands and for some reason, his face.

"Maes! Why do you have a never-ending amount of pictures of Elysia in your closet? I mean, where does it all come from?" the tired looking Colonel asked. He looked as if he hadn't shaven or showered in weeks, which in his case, was exactly what he didn't do until Gracia forced him to if he were going to be in her house, so he looked half-decent except for the only clothes he had was his sweaty military uniform and refused to wear Hughes' clothes.

"It was very nice of you to help organize Maes' pictures of Elysia" Gracia said as she entered the room, "I've been wanting him to clean up that room for years!"

"ROOM? I thought that was a closet!" screamed Roy.

"Nope, our home has 4 rooms a guest room, one for my lovely wife and I, one for darling Elysia and one for all her cutey-wutey little pictures" Hughes voice got squeakier and squeakier as he got to the end of his sentence. Roy groaned at this. Ed was definitely going to win this round unless the Armstrongs recalled what happened to their ancestors in the prehistoric period.

Ed headed off to the Hughes residence, beaming about finally being release from the Armstrong hellhole and also a little nervous to find out if he had won the first round. Al had decided to visit Winry saying he didn't want to disturb him on all his dares, but Ed had a feeling that he just didn't want to end up being stuck with him on another week of being tortured.

When Ed got to Hughes' house and rang the doorbell, a little Elysia answered the door.

"Hello Elysia, is Uncle Roy here?" The little girl nodded. _Yes! It looks like I take the first round! _Ed thought. He entered the house and saw Roy covered in paper cuts and what seemed to be pictures of Elysia.

"Buhahaha, those weeks of torture by Major Armstrong finally paid off, I never thought I'd see you so stressed out!" Ed yelled at the man covered in pictures.

"Not now Full Metal. Ow the papercuts! They hurt!"

"I'm hearing this from the 'future Fuhrer? Now I've seen everything…" Ed held his fingers beside his head and bent them to emphasize the quotations on future Fuhrer and then laughed.

Finally back at the Military headquarters, after telling Hughes that he would help some other time and stuffed the remaining pictures back in the room, they spotted Hawkeye.

"Edward, Taisa, you two look horrible, how about a day's rest before the next dare? Not to be nosy but, who won the first dare anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Fullmetal took this round, but don't think you've won just yet." Roy said as he turned around and headed to his dorm. It looked as if Ed needed a break too because he also headed for the door to the hotel he was temporarily staying at. Meanwhile, Riza was also heading towards Roy's dorm.

"Taisa, what about our plan?"

"Don't worry lieutenant, we'll get to that AFTER I finish torturing Full Metal."

"But if Ed wins the next round, then you'll lose, get stuck in a dog suit for a week AND we still wouldn't have put plan 'Get Together' in action yet."

"Have no fear, Hawkeye. I'll win the next dare, just watch me." With a reassuring look from Roy, Riza left his room.

_Edward one, Roy zero_, thought Riza as she was walking back to her own dorm.


	3. Feelings and Miniskirts

Thanks for all the reviews you guys. The following chapter doesn't follow the timeline from the anime very much, but hey this is fanfiction!

**Disclaimer:** As I've said before...I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Feelings and Miniskirts 

"I'm ready!" yelled Ed as he barged his way into Roy's office.

"You look excited, Full Metal."

"Of course, if I beat you in this round you have to follow someone around for a week in a dog suit! I can't wait to see that!" he exclaimed.

"We'll see about that, so what's your dare to me this time?" Roy asked.

"Let's see…" Ed rubbed his chin in a think position, " I know! You have to wear a miniskirt and run around the entire military base and inside it too!" Riza grinned at this, she knew that after this Roy wouldn't even think about miniskirts for at least a month, it looks like this game was also to her advantage. Roy just gulped loudly.

"Well then if it's a contest of time, I say the first one to get back to this office and tag Riza will be the winner and as for your dare…" he announced, "you will also have to run around the military base, but instead of wearing a miniskirt, you will have to…" Roy thought deeply and hard about something of sheer evilness. "You will have to yell 'I love Winry Rockbell' as you're doing it!"

Ed blushed furiously and was so red people would think his head was going to explode. Roy laughed evilly as he saw Ed's reaction.

"What's wrong Full Metal? Scared? Embarrassed? Or is it that I've found out your feelings about your so-called friend?" Mustang provoked him.

"None of the above! I don't have feelings for Winry, in fact she drives me nuts! I'll do it, I'll laugh in your face when I win and you wear the dog suit!" Ed yelled his face still red from blushing and anger. He then noticed his little mechanical joke about 'nuts' and laughed. Roy and Riza just sweat dropped at his sense of humour.

"Ready, set and go!" Riza yelled as the dropped the handkerchief that indicated the start of the dare. The 2 boys rushed out faster than a rocket, Roy in a miniskirt and Ed getting ready to yell his little heart out. _This is going to be and eventful day._ Riza thought to herself. She tried not to laugh because Roy looked as if he were wearing a girly skort instead of a girly miniskirt. His boxers being the same length as the skirt didn't help much either.

With two important state alchemists running around the outside of the military building, people who passed by would think that the pressure had finally got to them and they cracked. Inside, it was more of a riot than fear that struck the people.

Edward was yelling, "I love Winry Rockbell!" all over the place, all Hughes had to say was, "Way to go Ed! I knew you liked her! It feels great to come clean, doesn't it?" This just made Ed blush more. Other people just laughed and gossiped about how they knew that he liked her, which at that time Ed didn't know whether to be angry or blush furiously.

Roy's situation wasn't that great either. People were snickering about how he had finally snapped (AN: ahaha snapped! Get it? Okay enough of my unfunny humour xp) under all that pressure and finally had a total breakdown; whilst others just thought he was a perverted miniskirt obsessed…well…pervert. Maes couldn't stop laughing at this and finally decided that Ed and Roy were replaced by aliens, that or they were playing truth or dare…but the alien theory was more believable.

Halfway through this slightly embarrassing moment, a very unexpected guest came through the doors or central, someone that didn't help very much with Ed's problems.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Arrival to Insanity

Thankies for all the reviews! Anyways, to clear some things up -ahemahem-

**don'tbreakme -** Well, I was sorta focusing on Winry alone even if she IS with Al, because if only Al came it wouldn't be as much as a problem since he knows about it than Winry also coming, at a bad time none-the-less. I hope that clears up some things.

Also thankies to all my other loyal reviewers. I'm not gonna list them because I might miss someone, so here's my next chapter. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **This story does not belong to me, but thisfanfic ideadoes and so does this cookie I'm eating! Aha, I mock you all!

* * *

Chapter 4: Arrival to Insanity 

"Ed?" A shocked blonde questioned.

"Eh…Winry…I'll let Al explain this one," And with that, he left still screaming the phrase over and over again leaving a reddened Winry.

"Al, care to explain why Ed is screaming out a declaration of love to me through the halls of the building?" Winry asked with a huge blush on her face as she was saying it.

"Well, I think nii-san's either snapped, he finally realized he likes you, or the fact that he's play a game of dare or dare and this is the dare Colonel Mustang told him to do.

Just then, an embarrassed and pissed off Colonel Mustang stormed by in a miniskirt fuming about Ed and his stupid ideas. Winry stared jaw dropping at the strangely dressed Colonel, too shocked to say anything.

"I think it was a horrible idea to visit Ed, Al." Al nodded his head and once Winry had processed what had just happened in her brain she nearly choked on her own spit laughing so hard. Al chuckled nervously and led Winry to Riza.

"Ms. Hawkeye, nice to see you again," said Winry said as she went through the doors to Roy's office.

"You too Winry and you can call me Riza, no need to be so proper around each other." Just then 2 red-faced alchemists made their way panting through the door.

"I…(pant)…never knew…(pant)…you could…(pant)…run so fast…(pant)…Full Metal…(pant)…with those…short legs…(pant)…of yours," said a broken-down Roy and he reached Riza and tagged her at the same time Ed did.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULDN'T BE ARRESTED BECAUSE HE COULD GET OUT OF THE HANDCUFFS AND WALK THROUGH THE BARS!"

"Full metal, how do you have the energy to say that?"

"I have my ways…(puff)" replied the diminutive alchemist.

"Well, well, what's this?" Riza said.

"What?" Roy and Edward said at the same time.

"It looks like we have a tie."

"What!" they both looked at her like she had grown another head.

"You both tagged me at the same time, even ask Al and Winry." They both nodded in agreement with Riza. Ed and Roy glared at them with a 'you traitor' look on their faces.

"Looks like we're going to have to have a winner-take-all match," Riza stated.

"That's fine with me, it gives me another chance to embarrass the Colonel over here," Ed pointed to the man lying on the floor.

"Well, I think you guys should wait until tomorrow. You and the Colonel look as though you need the rest," Winry pointed out. As impatient as he was, Ed knew Winry was right and the winner would be decided the next day.

Little did he know that Roy and Riza's plan 'Get Together' was just put into play.

* * *

**TBC**...review please 


	5. Taking a turn for the worse?

Okay, well, things might be gettinga little romantic, but nothing major.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA.

* * *

Chapter 5: Taking a turn for the worse?

The next day everyone got up and started for the Colonels office. It had been nearly a month since this game first started, valuable time wasted for Ed's search for the philosophers stone, but it was great to see Mustang suffer so much, even though he had a fair share of suffering.

"This might settle the winner of the game Full Metal, are you ready for your final dare?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Edward said with a gulp remembering the torture and embarrassment of the previous dares.

"Can I ask the 2 lovely ladies to leave the room? Al you may stay if you want," Mustang requested.

Winry eyed him suspiciously, but soon left the boys in the room none-the-less. Riza was less surprised, since she knew what was going on. Roy made sure no one was eavesdropping and then issued Edward his final dare.

"Full Metal, I dare you to…kiss Winry Rockbell," Roy stated as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"You want me to WHAT!" Ed screamed the last word out loud. His head turned redder than a tomato and then exploded, then miraculously grew back. He wondered how Mustang had found out about his feelings for Winry. Was it that obvious? Sure he had a soft spot for her like all childhood friends did, but how did Mustang…

"You heard me Full Metal. Your dare is to kiss Winry, full on the mouth."

Edward quickly turned around facing his back to Roy in his seat he was occupying. As soon as the blood started circulating properly, he turned around. Roy nearly laughed at his reaction and knew it'd take Ed a while to complete this dare; he'd get to see Full Metal make a fool of himself in front of his best friend and wear a doggy suit. But that wasn't the point of the plan, the plan would be happening later into the dare and everything would take its natural course. Al had quite a strange reaction to this dare; he just sat, fidgeted and stayed quiet, almost as if he had known about this all along. A little suspicious if you ask me…but back to the story.

"Fine Mustang, but now I get to dare you to do something. Two can play at that game," Ed smirked. Mustang's eyes widened slightly.

" I dare you to kiss AND ask Ms. Hawkeye out on a date." Roy's face lost all colour. _This is what I get for trying to help you Full Metal? Riza's going to make me into Swiss cheese if I even try to make a move on her._ Roy thought. Then he realized the upside, he'd have an excuse to go out with Riza AND kiss her without suspicions, even if he were shot a million times, now all he had to do was order her to go out with him.

"Fine, its on now Full Metal." Two determined males walked out of the office with Al tagging along.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. Liar Liar

**AN: **Well, I've finally decided to update. In my opinion, Ed is a bit OOC in the following chapters after this one. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA...

* * *

Chapter 6: Liar liar

"Why are you being so quiet all of a sudden?" asked Winry as her, a walking armor and a headstrong boy walked to their apartment building.

"Oh it's nothing," Ed replied, he blushed at the thought of his dare. He loved Winry, but what would she think if he just spontaneously kissed her? Obviously not as someone who liked her just as a friend and the fact that he was screaming a confession to every military person in Central wasn't going to prove he didn't like her that way either.

"Ed, you look flushed. Maybe you should go to bed early tonight," Winry suggested, clueless about the dare. Ed had refused to tell her and knowing him and his stubbornness, Winry decided to give up on trying to know. She wasn't the type to give up, but knowing how tired Ed was after running around the building, just let him be this time. She would find out sooner or later anyways.

They reached the hotel, Ed and Al entering their room and Winry entering hers. They said their goodnights and went to bed.

Mustang wasn't having much luck with Riza either. She had nearly shot his head off with just the mention of going out.

"It's fraternization, sir," Riza simply answered. Then left with a frightened Roy still occupying the room. The next time he would order her to, as a Colonel ordering his Lieutenant. He failed to realize why he didn't do that in the first place, but with that aside he would try his new plan tomorrow.

The next morning started with a kick-start, literally. Ed demanded that Winry went with him to breakfast, since Al couldn't eat and Winry kicked him out into the town and told him to go by himself. It was a simple matter really, if Ed had asked nicely, Winry would have gladly gone with him.

_Looks like another day failing to complete the dare,_ Ed thought to himself. He was going to check on Roy before his stomach protested. He went to the cafe across the street and ordered something.

He entered the building and saw Roy in his office. Lieutenant Hawkeye was paying him no mind and Roy was faking doing his work.

"Hey Roy, how goes the dare?" Ed asked as the Colonel.

"If you would excuse me Hawkeye, I have some business to attend to." Riza grunted as a sign of acknowledgement and was too preoccupied in her paperwork to care, she knew they were talking about the dare. She had no idea what Ed dared her commanding officer to do, but she had a feeling it has something to do with her.

"So, Mustang, as I said earlier, how goes the dare?" Ed asked.

"Not going as smoothly as I planned, but don't worry Full Metal, I will win and you will be following Winry around in a doggy suit!" Roy laughed maniacally.

"Why Winry?" Ed said after he gulped.

"Because I have a feeling that you would hate that," Roy smirked. He was right, Ed would hate following around his childhood friend and crush around in a dog suit. Just imagine, a dog of a military dressing up as a dog, oh the irony.

"How's your dare going, Full Metal? I have a feeling you and Ms. Winry haven't kissed yet, am I right?"

"And how would you know! As a matter a fact I did!" Ed lied. _Okay, well maybe lying isn't the best thing to do, but hey, I'll tell Mustang that I lied AFTER he wears the suit._ Ed smirked at the thought of Mustang in a dog suit.

"Oh really? How about I ask Ms. Rockbell about this?" Roy threatened. He knew Ed was lying, he didn't have the guts and wasn't a very good liar…but if he wasn't Roy was one screwed Colonel.

"Okay, okay, you caught me," Ed confessed. It looks like it wasn't as easy as he thought. Winry would never lie to someone of the state.

"Tick tock Full Metal," with that, Roy walked back to his office. Edward would try again later that night, he decided.

He was going to make the bastard Colonel eat those words.

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Moonlight Dinner

**AN: **Thankies for all the nice reviews! I've decided not to be lazy and answer the reviews for my previous chapters.

**Disclaimer:**I don'town FMA...

* * *

Chapter 7: Moonlight dinner 

Ed had come back to the hotel to find that Winry had gone out for something to eat.

"Why didn't you tell her to wait for me!" the shorter Elric yelled at his younger, yet taller, brother.

"She said she was starving and for you to meet her up at the restaurant across the street later, she had something to tell you from what I observed," replied the suit of armor.

He headed for the restaurant. Ed had missed lunch and took this as a good opportunity to get something to eat and complete his dare. He could always tell Winry it was after; it wasn't against the rules to do so. What was she going to tell him anyways? His mind was clouded with thoughts before he spotted her. She was in a blue dress just above her knees and no straps and was she wearing…make-up?

Ed gawked at the blonde sitting at the outside table of the restaurant. _She's so beautiful_, Ed thought as he approached her. Suddenly he started sweating and realized he was blushing a bit at her slightly revealing dress.

Winry spotted Ed coming towards her and was getting a little nervous. _C'mon Winry, if you don't do this now, you might never get the chance to… you'll just have to tell him_, she though to herself. It was then in the moonlight, that she noticed a twinge of pink on his face. Why was he blushing?

"Hey Ed," Winry said with a smile when he was in hearing distance.

"Uh, hey Winry…you look…good. What's the occasion?" asked the flustered boy.

"Oh it's nothing, just felt like dressing up tonight," she gave him a smile. _Just felt like dressing up for the night? Good excuse Winry_, she scolded herself for sounding so ditzy.

Ed practically melted when she smiled at him. She looked great with the moonlight shining on her. He eased his way into the seat in front of her.

"So Al said you had something to tell me?" Ed asked.

"Yea, but that can wait, I'm starving," Ed's stomach growled in agreement. He chuckled and scratched he back of his head.

"Uh, yea I sorta missed lunch today," he said smiling sheepishly.

They ordered their dinner and when they were done, Ed insisted they walked around Central for a while.

"You haven't told me what you wanted to tell me," he pointed out.

"Well, Ed…" She halted and Ed followed. They were in the sidewalk in a quiet and empty street. She blushed many shades of red. Ed seeing this, decided to talk to let her recollect herself.

"Uh, this feels like a date doesn't it?" He pointed out. "You being all dressed up and all."

Winry feeling relieved and embarrassed at what he was saying. "Yea, but it wouldn't be a date without a kiss goodnight." She said in a knowingly manner.

"You seem to know a lot about dates, had you had experience?" Ed feeling a little jealous at these mysterious boys Winry has been dating.

"No, just a lot of romance novels, I don't only read about auto mail, you know?" She laughed nervously at the subject they were talking about.

"Is that so?"

"Yes actually, in most novels, the guys ask the girls out and at the end it ends like something of a passionate lip-lock." She stated.

Just then Ed decided to take a chance. He stopped Winry and pulled her closer to him. "Sorta like this right?" He asked as he tilted her face to his auto mail hand. "E…Ed?" Winry asked with a questioned face. Ed moved closer and shut his eyes right before placing his lips on hers. Winry didn't know what to make of this at first, but then as it had registered in her brain, she slowly pushed her lips onto his, thusly kissing him back.

It was Ed's turn to be surprised as he opened his eyes. _Winry's…kissing me back? I have got to be dreaming…but it's too real to be a dream_, Ed realized. He let go of her face and pinched himself, it definitely wasn't a dream. Their lungs then gave out and cried out for air, breaking their kiss. Both panting, they looked at each other with glazed over eyes.

"Let's go back to the hotel Winry," Ed held out his hand for her to take. She took his hand and walked beside him, her head on his shoulder.

They reached the outside of the hotel. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Ed turned around to face Winry. "Oh nothing," she said as she kissed him again and ran into the hotel. By the time Ed snapped out of his daze, he saw Mustang head towards the restaurant he had just left a couple of minutes ago with who seemed like Ms. Hawkeye. _Well I'll be damned, Mustang actually did it_, was Ed's first thought. He walked over to the happy couple and yelled out in a triumphant tone, "Whose time is running out now Mustang!"

"What was that all about?" the confused Lieutenant asked her Colonel as the preppy teen ran back to the hotel.

"It looks like our plan worked, by the smile on Full Metal's face. That and I'll be wearing a dog suit for a week," he sighed dejectedly.

It was going to be a long week for Mustang.

* * *

**unexpectation:** Yup, ya gotta love that Mustang. Thankies for the nice reviews.

**f-zelda: **Thanks a lot for reviewing for almost all chapters so far. Really boosted my confidence And yes, Edwin rules! lol

**MastahChibeh:**Don't worry I dont plan on giving up on this ficcy. It's great to know you like my fic so much and it means a lot to me since I'm a first-timer at this.

**don'tbreakme:** Thanks for the reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that someone is really interested in coming chapters of this story

**xeledhwenx**: Thanks for your reviews. Yes I am also a Edwin and Royai fan and this chapter might be what you've been waiting for.

**WildfireDreams: **Well I'm glad someone finds me funny...my teachers say I'm way too serious XP

**fullmetal annoyance:** I try to update ASAP, just gotta be patient, but then I'd just be hypocritical, so yep, I'll try to update faster!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Thanks for all you reviews. I agree guys are over-competitive. I'm glad you found the alien part funny, that just popped into my head for some reason...

**RobinRox13**: Glad to see you're enjoying my fic

**pandarox:** Thanks a lot. I'm really glad you like my story. I don't really rememberhow I thought of this idea, butI'm really glad you like it.Thanks again for the awesome review

Please continue to reviews XD. Extremely sorry if I missed anyone.

**TBC...**


	8. Confessions

Well, I decided that there will be one more chapter after this. So...this will probably be the 2nd last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA...

* * *

Chapter 8: Confessions

Ed was ecstatic as he got ready for bed, but then realized something. What if Winry found out about the dare and was thought that was the only reason he kissed her? That'd bring some waterworks for sure and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He headed to her hotel room and knocked on the door. When no one answered for a while he decided that she must be asleep and he'd tell her in the morning. Just as he was turning to leave, he heard the door crack open.

"Ed?" Winry peered through the small crack she had opened. "Sorry I was changing," she said as she noticed he was getting ready to leave.

"Uh, well I have to tell you something," he said trying to sound casual, even though his nervousness shone through like a bald mans' head.

"Oh, well let's talk inside," she gestured for him to come in and opened the door more. He noticed she was in a nightdress that was quite short and blushed.

"About tonight…" he started off saying, " well you know, I should start with the dare Mustang gave me first." Winry nodded as a sign for him to continue.

"Well, he dared me…to kiss you." Winry almost felt like breaking out in tears, but managed somehow to only sob a little. _I guess he doesn't really like me after all_ was what ran through her head for a moment. She began to run out of the room before Ed's hand shot out to catch her.

"Wait, Winry there's something else." As much as Winry wanted to burst out of that room quickly, but decided to hear him out anyways. _There's no way he could hurt me even more, right?_ She asked herself.

"Listen Ed, if you don't like me then you should just say so, you don't have to," she was cut off when Ed pulled her to him for the second time that night and placed his lips on hers.

"Winry, I told you to listen to me, I didn't want you to assume that which is why I'm telling you now. I..I.."

"It's alright if you're uncomfortable saying it Ed, you never were one to express his feelings in words, you're more of a hands on kind of guy." She was pulled into a hug on the bed and let out a few tears.

"What's wrong, Winry?" Ed spotted the tears and stared at her with worry in his eyes.

"It's nothing, Ed. These are tears of happiness...really." Soon Ed and Winry fell asleep with her in his arms.

This was going to be a problem in the morning, but neither had thought about that.

* * *

**TBC...** Thankies for all the nice reviews. Don't worry guys, Mustang in a dog suit will be nect chappy.


	9. Dog of the Military

**AN:** Turned out much longer than I anticipated, but oh well. Well this WILL be that last edit that I make to it, so you wont be re-reading everything -.-;;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA...

* * *

Chapter 9: Dog of the Military 

Ed waltzed into the military headquarters with a bright smile. A smile that freaked out most of the military, but anyways, back to the part when he's walking towards Roy's office.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Ed asked as he saw Mustang on top of Riza leaning on his desk, making out. Ed was shocked and amused; he would need a few sessions of therapy after this though.

"Mustang, you know that the dare is over and I win, right?" Ed lifted an eyebrow.

Mustang noticed Ed and simply smirked. "I know and I bet you and your girlfriend enjoyed the make out?" Ed turned red getting a laugh out of both Roy and Riza.

"I've decided Colonel, you will be following around Black Hayate for a week!" Ed shouted triumphantly as he spotted the said dog in the corner watching them.

"But he's a dog," the Colonel pointed at the black and white animal.

"No, really? Thanks for the lesson in biology. I said you're following Black Hayate and that's final, you never said it HAD to be a person."

"He's right sir," Riza said looking amused.

The week was going to be hell for Mustang. He could tell from the start. Black Hayate 'accidentally' peed on his costume, which was way too small in the first place. He had counted on Ed to lose.

"Ack! Riza, he peed on my suit!" Roy held up the now-wet suit.

"Well, you can blame Hayate, he doesn't do that to MY things…" she continued with her work. So what did that leave Roy? A stinky, peed-on suit that was a few sizes too small.

"This is all your fault, Full Metal! If you weren't so small!" Ed twitched at this comment.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE NEEDS TO SHRINK HIS LAUNDRY IN THE WASH SO THEY'D FIT?"

"Not now Full Metal, can't you see I'm ranting here?" Roy went back to fuming about the suit.

Well Mustang ended up wearing the stinky suit and everyone was happy. Everyone that was, except for himself.

"Colonel, I think it's better to take care of that business in the bathroom, I know you're dressing up as a dog and all, but that doesn't mean you have to do IT in there…" Havoc held his nose making him sound nerdy.

"It was Black Hayate," Roy said, pointing at the dog he'd been following.

"Now, now, Colonel, don't go blaming your little accident on the innocent puppy.

"No really, he peed on my costume and everyone forced me to put it on," he explained.

"Sure…" Havoc said as he was turning away from his commanding officer.

Throughout the first day the joke about being 'dog of the military' and dressing the role was already getting old. Mustang winced at the thought of wearing it the whole week.

For once, Roy had wished he were wrong for once. He had threatened everyone that if they were to call him 'dog of the military' one more time, he'd snap, literally, which stopped the teasing quickly.

So, during the whole week Roy followed Black Hayate around, which was also like following Riza around because all the dog did was eat, sleep and go to the bathroom other than that. The good thing was that he finally got to wash the costume and get it back fast enough to put on the next day, unfortunately, it shrunk even more. He earned a near-bullet from the head, too after trying to follow Riza home. It went sorta like this:

"So, Riza, any chance I would be following you home tonight?" Riza knew what he was implying and put her hand on her gun.

"So that would be a no?" Roy added bravely. Wrong choice. Riza grabbed her gun and shot two bullets on each side of his head.

So, as you can see, it wasn't exactly pleasant. When Roy had finally finished his week of punishment and humiliation, he sighed a breath of relief.

"Finally, that week of hell was finally over!" He said it as if he had just ran a marathon the whole week, out of breath and nearly dead.

"Aw…Mustang tired? Well that's what you get for making me do those ridiculous dares!" Ed said triumphantly.

"Speaking about the dare, why were you sleeping in Winry's room after the last dare?" Al asked innocently, obviously not noticing anything wrong with what he said.

"Al!" Winry and Ed said at the same time. They turned red, which had been very often lately.

"Oh really, Full Metal, I bet you had a nice time," Roy now lost the look of exhaustion and gained a look of amusement.

"Shut up Mustang! I'm not you! Geez!" Ed said obviously embarrassed and angry.

"Al! How could you tell!" Winry turned accusingly at Al.

"Uh, should I start running now?" He turned to face Mustang. Roy nodded and Al raced off faster than you could say 'shrimp', with 2 very anry-looking blonds after him.

Even though he wouldn't admit it to Mustang, Ed had gotten closer with Winry and same goes with Mustang and Riza. To think, all this started with a silly little game of Truth or Dare.

Owari.


End file.
